


Starlight Dream of Knights.

by Korodo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korodo/pseuds/Korodo
Summary: Roselia was doing their practice in that day. It was usual day, until someone interupt them and brings them to another world in direct way. They transport to the another world called Ferlorn. And the bad timing is... there’s already war on going...
Relationships: Ships might tag it in the later chapters.
Kudos: 12





	1. Beginning...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work, i hope you will enjoy it, it might be some grammatical errors, wrong spellings and wrong input of punctuations cause im not very fluent on English. This work was made out by my boredom since i have so many free time, sometimes i get busy cause of school. But i wrote some fanfics before, and this will be my first crossover work.
> 
> Enjoy reading on Chapter 1!

-At CiRCLE, Roselia’s Practice, Afternoon-

Yukina: Ako, your rim shot are too fast, just take it moderate.

Ako: Ehh.. ok. Did i rimshot so much?

Lisa: Ok break time for 10 minutes!

Sayo: let me adjust this chords properly first.

Rinko: can i.. go to.. the cafeteria?

Ako: can i go with you Rinrin? I just want to have fresh air!

Yukina: just don’t stay too late, were still have practice on going right now.

Ako: Hai!

Ako and Rinko went outside on studio, they saw some young woman infront of Marina, she's also a student, they been talking right now and it seems they have a deal or something... talking her friend of hers?

Rinko: is that.. Marina-san’s friend?

Ako: i don’t think thats Marina-san's friend. Anyways let's go Rinrin.

They proceed to the cafeteria anyways,

Marina: are you sure about this?

???: yes, it will be the safest method that i wanted to test them, and besides it relates on music.

Marina: then, i'll talk them first if they will agree.

Marina went to their studio for a agreement purposes from the anonymous women.

She knocked the door and immediately open the door and she seen some of them drinking water or adjusting some chords.

Marina: can i interrupt for a sec, are you guys on break?

Lisa: yeah Marina-san. What's up?

Marina: there someone will interview you, maybe she will check your practice performance, she was a friend of mine. She was fan of Roselia also!

Yukina: sorry but we don't accept it.

Lisa: Yukina, let her watch our practice, beside this is great opportunity to view some of our fans on what we do on our practice.

Sayo: what if she's just spying us from our practice and copying it.

Yukina: Sayo is right, privacy is a must from our band.

Lisa: you guys think so far now... hehe..

Marina: but don't worry, she's just a student who want to write her essay about her... favorite things she loved i guess?

Yukina: in that case, let her in and introduce to us to that girl.

Meanwhile on Rinko and Ako, they went back to the studio but they seen that girl again to their hallway to the studio when they practice.

Ako: uhm.. excuse me? Anything help?

???: you must be Udagawa Ako and Shirokane Rinko from Roselia?

Ako: yes we are.

Rinko: how did you know our names... are you fan of Roselia..?

???: Yes, im glad i was about to write an essay about everyone from Roselia, it really needs on our class and i wanna watch you on how you practice, to convey these feelings on how i love Roselia.

Ako: that's cool! i don't know if Yukina-san approve i--

Marina: the band leader agrees, you can come in, Maya.

Ako: Maya... your name is Maya?

Maya: oh my bad, i didn't introduce to myself. My name is Tendou Maya, im from the Seisho Academy, where musical stage girls is all about on our school but of course theres academics there also.

Ako: that's cool!

Rinko: shall we.. continue our conversation... inside the studio?

Maya: oh yeah right, lets go.

They went inside to the studio, Maya seem speechless because its really to far from her expectations, it seems it makes her love from the band beating on her heart so much.

Lisa: Hello! Are you the girl that Marina-san talked about?

Maya: yes, and i wanna watch you everyone how do you practice on your session.

Sayo: she seem normal, i thought it will be risky.

Yukina: May i know your name first?

Maya: Tendou Maya.

Lisa: wait a minute, are you the girl from the magazine?

Maya: what magazine?

Lisa: Child Prodigy from the pretigous family. Tendou Maya, right?

Maya: so you saw that magazine, huh..

Yukina: Anyways, what school you went?

Maya: Seisho Academy.

Sayo: so whats all about on your essay thing?

Maya: i wanna express my feelings towards some things that i really loved, it includes Roselia. But i cannot release it till i watch you everyone play on your practice. So i ask Marina if when you guys practice, so this is the great time for me show and write it on my essay.

Rinko: she has the same name as Yamato-san, Maya.

Lisa: oh yeah right, but guys this is not like job interview. Haha. But Maya just sit there and watch our practice, 'Kay?

Maya: my pleasure.

Roselia starts their session right now while Maya was thinking something to her plans already on her mind. Something is bad incoming now.

Maya: those guys really played well, it reflects on the battlefield. So thats Isurugi-san talked about. Worth to transport to the another world huh...

As Maya observe on how they practice she only glance to Yukina only, not the other band members.

Maya: I see so much potential from her, her aura reminds me of Saijou-san, there band was about aiming to be best band to the world. It same as Saijou-san aiming to be... Top Star.

They finished their first song, which is their new song currently.

Ako: Sayo-san's guitar solo is cool!!

Yukina: you really improve much, Sayo. Keep it up.

Sayo: it's not enough for me, i need to practice more.

Lisa: Haha, i just admire how persistent she is. So Maya, what did you say on our practice? Did something come up on you're mine?

Maya: actually, yes. Thank you for the time.

Actually, my point of going here is not the essay.

Yukina: So my predictions is not wrong at all.

Sayo: can you care to explain to us, what do you mean by that, Tendou-san.

Maya: hmm.. lets just say that..

Maya strip her clothes immediately and showing her outfit into a revue outfit, she release and thrust her rapier to the ground and creates a magical circle that leads to the another world.

Lisa: whats the meaning of th-- AAAA!

Maya: ...that we can borrow you for a month or years only. I guess it didn't take too long to travel them together.

Everyone fell down from the void when Maya created it. She also jump in to join to the transportation.

And it went back to normal on the studio. Then Marina cames in to the studio to check if there session was done because someone will use it next.

Marina: Hey guys... It seems everyone was done packing up on the sound system and went out without their notice, hehe.

As they transport to the world, they seem arrived to the land called Ferlorn, where things was on modern version and medieval times right now.

Roselia appeared in the middle of center of town, where the fountain is located and many stalls was at the side. The people was really different compared to the Earth.

Lisa: what in the world are we now??!

Rinko: we seem like... RPG Place.. or something.

Ako: you're right Rinrin! This is just like the central place of NFO!.

Sayo: Where is Tendou-san!? I need to find her right now, she need to explain this everything she did!

Lisa: This is bad.. Our band practice.. How can we go back to our world?!

Yukina: this is my fault, if i should observe her first before she observe us practice.

Sayo: its not you're fault, Minato-san. The only fault here is that girl Tendou-san.

Maya: Did you call my name?

Sayo: TENDOU-SAN! EXPLAIN EVERYTHING THIS SITUATION RIGHT NOW!

Everyone was staring them, because Sayo was shouting to Maya cause of her anger she've been right now.

Maya: i think i'll explain it to you to my comrade, Daiba-san. Do it.

Nana Daiba appeared out of now where to bring unconscious on Sayo by smacking her neck to the back and hold her body and bringing to Maya, there queen.

Yukina: HOW COULD YOU...!

Nana: How poor she is... i'll explain it to you how this world became so cruel!

Ako: what do you mean.. by that?

Nana: you have been trapped! This world cannot transport you, outsiders. It will came you back IF, if you stop a war between the Sun Nation versus Black Lions.

Maya: which is us, Sun Nation.

Yukina: How do we know that two things who cause first start the war?.

Maya: you will know it by yourself. But for now, We gonna flee from you, Roselia. Its been a good ride from you. We gonna bring this girl named.. Sayo right?

Ako: DON'T YOU EVER BRING OUR SAYO-SAN! OR ELSE I'LL--

Maya laughs so much that Ako didn't complete her death sentence to her, then she replied immediately.

Maya: what you gonna do to me? Punch me with you're weak fist? Pfft, what a great joke you have there to be honest.

Rinko: How could you...

Ako starts her tears to appear, then Rinko starts to comfort her right now by hugging her right now.

Rinko: i'll pay you, Maya.

Maya: then try it, let's go Daiba-san.

Maya, Nana and her army disappear infront of them. Then everyone in town starts in circling around them. Lisa felt uncomfortable yet mad at her situation. Lisa starts grabbing their hands to getting avoid them.

Lisa: let's go guys, we gonna leave this town real quick.

Lisa, Yukina, Rinko and Ako was at theforest now, and they're now out of people sight in town right now.

Lisa: haa... haa.. atleast the people didn't found out here now..

Ako: How could she... do it... those things... do that for us?

Yukina: plus, they got Sayo in their side, and there force of army was too strong to beat them, and we can't get her easily.

Ako: i don't think so, if we train here for like months. We can get Sayo-san easily.

Rinko: but Ako-chan.. we're just ordinary people and that Maya has so much... power inside.

Lisa: we can do it, Rinko. I mean we're Roselia, we aim to be best band right, Yukina?

Yukina: i don't think we can do it, Lisa. This is different, that was for music and this, this is a war between them.

Lisa: Yukina...

Then someone sneaking them at the bush, Rinko felt uncomfortable around her right now. She grabbed immediately on Yukina, Lisa and Ako because someone was gonna catch them from the monster.

Rinko: i dodged them.

Lisa: w-w-w-whats that!?

Yukina: thats... a different creature.

Ako: a monster, it looks like from the game.

Lisa: but how did you know it immediately Rinko?.

Rinko: i just sense their smell just right now.

Ako: i didn't know you have much power, Rinrin.

Yukina: it smells so bad actually.

Lisa: But don't ever get close to that monster.

The monster engage so fast to Ako first. Then Rinko blocks Ako's sight just to protect her, she bring up a some thick stick to smash the monster and it didn't affect to the monster. Lisa runs to monster and kicks it, it doesnt even effect at her appearance and slash her right foot immediately.

Ako: LISA-NEE!

Yukina: LISA!

Rinko: Imai-san..!

Lisa: Achkk!

The monster grabs Lisa's right foot and getting it closer to monster's mouth, but suddenly someone shoot an arrow to the mouth of monster and it explodes into a purple blood.

Ako: what was... that?

Yukina: i don't know. Perhaps, it was a trap i guess?

???: Are you guys okay??

A Young Woman dressed like black-knight theme. She bring her bow with a jewel at the center.

Lisa: Thank you so much!!

Ako: and yes we're okay, im glad you saved us!

Yukina: are you from Sun Nation?

???: Nope, not at all. It was our enemy instead and im from Black Lions. Anyways, are you guys from their town?

Yukina: No, we are just prisoners from Sun Nation

???: so you're just innocent ones who captured from them?

Lisa: most likely, yes.

Yukina: are you from Black Lion? You seem..

???: Yes, we are just like bad person from our background. But in real life, we're just saving some people who tortured by Sun Nation.

Rinko: torture...?

???: yes, torture. They torture innocent people who didn't do there jobs properly.

Lisa: no way... Sayo will be torture...

Yukina: Is there other way we can save some people from there?

???: as of now, we don't have a tactics to escape those people. We just need some days to spend to came up the plan.

Ako: can i ask your name first, miss girl black knight!

Junna: oh its very rude to talk you like this, hehe.Im Hoshimi Junna, the commander of Black Lion Army. Our Emperor is Saijou Claudine, who was rival of Tendou Maya from Sun Nation for decades now.

Yukina: decades....? so its been over years they're fighting...?

Junna: yes, we're trying to bring peace on our world. But they just keep fighting and fighting. Anyways, whats your name guys?

Lisa: Yo! I am Imai Lisa!

Ako: Im Udagawa Ako

Rinko: Shirokane Rinko..

Yukina: and im Minato Yukina

Junna: nice names, oh by the way. Lets go frm our castle, we're everything is safe and also our town is very friendly, don't worry our emperor is also kind-hearted person.

Yukina: i don't think i can approve it.

???: Junna-han, there you are. The Emperor is finding you now for the mission she needs from you.

Junna: Oh i forgot that im having a mission here but can i bring these 4 girls to our town

???: Oh... i don't think im gonna trust them.

Junna: Don't worry, they're from the prisoners of Sun Nation and they just escape recently.

Kaoruko: is that so? Then i'll introduce myself, Im Hanayagi Kaoruko. The right-handed of Emperor Saijou Claudine. Then im the one who is strongest among th--

Junna: ok ok thats enough, Hanayagi-san. We're gonna go back to the town.

Kaoruko: but i didn't tell them about me properly, hmph thats unfair.

Junna: Yeah Yeah you're strongest among us right? Ok we go now.

Lisa: so where are we going, Junna?

Junna: just follow us. There will be some traps set up everywhere, but don't worry, were here to protect you guys.

Yukina: can i ask a question, Hoshimi-san?

Junna: sure you can, what is it?

Yukina: what was that monster? its really different creature i've seen.

Junna: well thats Jalorn Monster, they spawn like everywhere because of their hidden eggs on the trees. The way they devour a living things is they open there mouth and they extract a purple blood to the organs of one living things. Their purple blood has vital role on keeping the other user to be affected on the normal blood, and it will become immediately a Jalorn Monster.

Yukina: so apparently, the one we fought earlier was human before?

Junna: perhaps.

Kaoruko: are you guys done? Were going to go back on our town Junna-han.

Junna: Oh yeah you’re right, Hanayagi-san. Lets go guys we gonna get you covered first.


	2. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina, Lisa, Ako, and Rinko went to Black Lion's village as Junna and Kaoruko welcomed them with their warmth hearts towards to their feelings to them. But something interrupted with their own visits....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this the Chapter 2 of this fanfic. It takes me too long to finish these because of School stuffs, but it ended with a suspended School Year now due to Covid-19. Wash your hands properly to avoid these phenomenon disease right now :))

-Forest-

Lisa: Where am.. i?

Lisa was in the forest full of trees and birds chirpping and flying around. She starts to walk to the path she been now. Lisa was feeling uneasy on her surroundings despite on the place she ever been now.

Lisa: i wonder this place exist in our world

Lisa was staring at the fruit which is the texture was goldish and reflecting to herself face. She continue to walk around to forest. Nothing interesting as of now. Then she see a girl far from her, Lisa confused that she walk towards to that women then suddenly,

She notices that the forests was starting to shred into pieces and turning into white surface.

???: So you came here, young girl.  
Lisa: Wait, the forest behind me was gone and also my surroundings is different now.  
???: its because you been dreaming right now, and everything you dream will be remember and useful someday.  
Lisa: wait, i don't understand by that.  
???: im gonna give you warning, protect your friend no matter what cost.  
Lisa: but... im too weak...  
???: You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have.

Lisa was dazed off to the unknown person in a minute. She realized that she needs to be strong.

???: so... im done my job here, maybe next time ill come here for another advice.  
Lisa: w-wait!

Suddenly the unknown person just disappear right away when Lisa calls her, suddenly some monsters was running to attack infront of her

Lisa: H-huh?! Some monsters on my drea--

~End Of Dreams~

Lisa suddenly she stand suddenly, full of sweats in her face right now and breathing intensely, then she face to Yukina, staring to fireplace. Everyone was sleeping except two of them.

Yukina: are you okay, Lisa?  
Lisa: It.. was.. just a dream  
Yukina: what do you mean?  
Lisa: i mean, we can get out of this world right?  
Yukina: and then, whats the point?  
Lisa: What if.. we cannot get here alive and stay this world forever? we can't get Sayo back alive? What are we gonna do?  
Yukina: Then lets get strong together, Lisa.  
Lisa: I know, being strong is the key for us to surpass those group of army or something. But i don't know if we can do it.  
Yukina: fail or succeed, we can still work hard those things right? We're Roselia after all, aiming for the best band in the world. You said that earlier, Lisa.  
Lisa: Yukina.. Ok i got it, tomorrow we can get to ask the Emperor of Black Lions right? We can ask an approval of training for us  
Yukina: I don't think it will be good plan, Lisa  
Lisa: Its a good opportunity also.  
Yukina: shall we go to sleep now?  
Lisa: i guess so...

They went to sleep afterwards.

After the for the long rest they had, they continue to walk and explore to their destination.

Ako: is the castle of Black Lion really far..??  
Junna: Yes, i bet your tiredness will be worth it if you stumbled upon our land.  
Ako: really?! You guys gonna serve some free massage? Free Food? Or something?!  
Junna: Woah, slow down, everything is welcomed there, Udagawa-san.  
Lisa: The way she calls the name, was same as Sayo  
Yukina: yeah, that reminds me.  
Kaoruko: You guys really miss that person, huh?  
Lisa: Yeah, she was diligent, hardwork, and tends to try hard to those things to improve her fields, like playing guitar  
Kaoruko: guitar...?  
Lisa: oh, nevermind that thing. It feels like you don't familiar.  
Kaoruko: Oh i understand why you miss that person at all.  
Ako: she tend to scold me for things that i missed during our practice session.  
Junna: really?? It signifies as me huh..  
Yukina: But she didn't find her own music, yet.  
Kaoruko: wow, thats a crucial part of her huh..  
Junna: but what do you mean "own music" of hers?  
Yukina: you'll understand it when you face Sayo.

After hours of talking and sharing some experiences side by side on their world, they arrived on the land of Black Lions. It was truly lively town after all. Their stalls was very welcoming and their enjoyment was like everlasting life to their emotion.

Rinko: everyone here... is so happy... like it was endless...  
Ako: your right Rinrin!! Look at their faces!!  
Lisa: im sure their happiness is sure endless you said, Junna-san.  
Junna: im sure you understand our situation here, Imai-san.  
Kaoruko: can i go first, Junna-han? Im still starving and my legs is cramping right now...  
Junna: Oh.. ok Hanayagi-san, you can go now. I'll be the one their tour guide anyways.

Someone threw a dagger to Yukina, but then it was deflected by Junna's bow.

Junna: oh come on, Kagura-san. Its just our guest.  
???: I have trust issues, Junna.

Junna was doing a heavily sigh, and then she goes to that girl who threw a dagger to Yukina.

Junna: you know, you gonna revenge Aijo-san for what she have done right? But thats not from the Sun Nation comrade, they're just a prisoners from them.  
???: i understand... now..  
Junna: now tell her an apology to her.  
???: but.. ok..

The girl goes closer to Yukina, and then she immediately bow her head and also her dagger.

???: im very sorry... for what have i done, i hope you forgive me  
Yukina: i forgive you, i know you also have trust issues. 

And then the girl immediately rise her head and giving a handshake to Yukina.

Hikari: Im Kagura Hikari, left-handed of the Emperor  
Yukina: Im Minato Yukina.  
Lisa: i don't think they will get along fast, hehe..

Ako's stomach has been growling right now that Junna heard it.

Junna: oh i forgot, you guys want food? i'll prepare them.  
Lisa: Thank you...

As they proceed to the dining hall of Black Lions, it designs about gothic style but also has concept of typical hotels.

Ako shocked as she seen the food served at the table.

Ako: Uwaaaa~, their food is so shiny!  
Lisa: you're right!  
Yukina: this place also have good cook. Interesting  
Rinko: Plus their food is so delicous image...  
Junna: dig in, everyone. Feel free to eat, those of our delicasies from our Kingdom.

They eating their food, as Rinko think deeply while staring to the fork filled with the juicy beef.

Rinko: (Everyone so happy, i don't really feel happiness since we landed in this world... i don't know.. did i miss something or it's just doesn't feel right because of this one thing..)  
Ako: Rinrin?  
Rinko: (I can't concentrate this situation... that Hikawa-san was kidnapped.. )  
Ako: Rinrin!!  
Rinko: Ah! Ako-chan..  
Ako: is there anything wrong, Rinrin?  
Lisa: Yeah  
Rinko: No no Ako-chan, i just wanna stare this gorgeous..food infront.. of me..  
Ako: is that so..? Then Rinrin, lets go out because i wanna sightseeing this village!  
Junna: Hm? you wanna sightsee this village, then you're free to go but there will be a guard or from our officials to guide you from safety  
Rinko: Im glad... then Ako-chan..  
Ako: Hm! Let's go!  
Junna: Hanayagi-san, i think you're incharge those two.  
Kaoruko: H-huh?? why me??? why not Kagura-han???  
Junna: she will be waiting on Emperor's arrival after their battle.  
Kaoruko: Hays... Ok fine.  
Lisa: wait, the Emperor is not here right now?  
Junna: yes, she having a clean-up battle between those Sun Nation.  
Yukina: why three of you didn't go along with your Emperor in the battle?  
Junna: it was her orders that we're staying here for the safety of our town  
Lisa: i see... thats a good idea you had on your Emperor.

Meanwhile on the town of Black Lions.

Everyone in the town was full of happiness and love throughout people's feelings. They share the laughs and jokes each other's friends. The store was full of lovely designs and colorful that everyone seem to love to buy their items or stuffs to the adventurer.

Ako: Amazing!!! Their items was so super super super cool, look Rinrin their fish can fly!!  
Rinko: you're right Ako... they're cute also.  
Kaoruko: we called it as Seaster.  
Ako: Seaster...?  
Kaoruko: were just shorten it as Sea Monster. They treated it as our family member and guardian but in Sun Nation, they treated as a food.  
Rinko: it seems... your culture and their culture is really different...  
Kaoruko: yeah, thats why i kinda hate Sun Nation. Thats why i joined up Claudine to guide her, it supposed to be me actually to be an Emperor, but she has a strong potential towards leadership and faith.  
Ako: don't feel bad, Kaoruko-san! Everyone has different powers that they desire... but your just cool, you're my favorite from the Black Lions!!  
Kaoruko: Ah.. Thank you.. for supporting— and hey you supposed to sightsee the town.  
Rinko: Theres commotion there Hanayagi-san..  
Kaoruko: so that means.. Emperor Claudine is back... 

Everyone was step side to give a path towards to the Castle, and focus on the entrance of Town. Soldiers bringing spears and shields, and horses they ride. Infront is that Emperor Claudine, everyone was praising their Emperor for the successfull of getting away the Sun Nation to the teritory of Black Lions. Then Hikari was going closer to Claudine.

Hikari: My Emperor, i would like to inform you that there was prisoners from Sun Nation that escaped recently and they staying from our castle today  
Claudine: is that true??? Then im honoured to talk them about the situation today from the Sun Nation.  
Kaoruko: My Emperor, Claudine-han. Hows the battle?  
Claudine: it was tiring after all. Those cowards can't protect the teritory of ours, pfft.  
Kaoruko: thats unfortunate to the Sun Nation.  
Claudine: they also bring Isurugi-san to the battle, but i just beat her out with no mercy afterall.  
Kaoruko: how unlucky she is, she thinks that i was in the battlefield. Weak  
Claudine: shall we continue our conversation to the Castle and also Hikari, guard those those prisoners you brought here, got it?  
Hikari: Yes, My Emperor...  
Kaoruko: actually there's two prisoners i brought and they having sightsee but it was good timing because you came so sudden, they want to meet you.  
Claudine: is that so, show them here.  
Ako: Oh! they calling us Rinrin!! Let's go!  
Rinko: wait Ako-chan!!! D-don't rush!!  
Kaoruko: and there it is, they show there appearance.

All of the people was gossiping around because how different from the appearance to a prisoners looks.

Claudine: so.. you're from the prisoners of Sun Nation. May i ask your names first.  
Ako: Uhm.. eh.. Im Udagawa Ako and she is Shirokane Rinko...  
Kaoruko: actually they're three other prisoners but the other one was still on Sun Nation, it was one of their best friends.  
Claudine: tsk.. Those Sun Nation can't really let a people set them free just for once (Tendo Maya.... what have you done..)

Suddenly a voice far away had a very loud shout from the entrance. Some soldiers was staring their spears to that person

???: CLAUDINEEEEEEE!!!!

Kaoruko: that voice..  
Hikari: Sun Nation... how did they go here?!  
Claudine: Hikari, let people evacuate to our Castle and two of you, you can help Hikari and return

???: HOW DARE YOU TO STEAL OUR TERITORY!!!???  
Kaoruko: jeez.. Futaba-han never change  
Futaba: Kaoruko... Grrr im not here for you, im here for that girl Claudine.  
Kaoruko: h-huh?!? how dare you??? im your rival right??  
Futaba: Ugh... let's not talk about the rivalry thing right now, i wanna get revenge on your Emperor. Im already pissed right now gr..  
Claudine: ohh... you're mad..  
Maya: My comrade can't let her head cool off because of you, Saijou-san.  
Claudine: Tendou Maya... Why are you here..  
Maya: I heard that my prisoners was already here now. Can i take back my pets to me now.  
Claudine: Im sorry, Tendou Maya, but i cannot let you have it easily. You need to fight me first before you get it.  
Maya: ara, Saijou Claudine how scary is that. If thats so, then i'll accept the challenge.

Claudine dismount her horse and releasing her sword and pointing to Maya while Maya was already holding her Rapier.

Claudine: Hanayagi-san, you can do whatever you want to that girl. Don't get carried away all right?  
Kaoruko: cool, My Emperor, if it thats you wanted

Kaoruko was releasing Spear from her hand, while Futaba releasing her axe from spinning.

Futaba: Ha..Ha.. this is getting interesting  
Kaoruko: don't take it lightly, Futaba-han

Meanwhile on the Castle situation, Junna was rattled and shocked because all of people from the town was gathered from the front of Castle.

Junna: whats the meaning of this?!  
Lisa: so many people gathered here.. what happen??

Then Junna seen Hikari running to her right now.

Junna: Kagura-san, what happened??!  
Hikari: the Emperor and Kaoruko... was fighting to the Sun Nation right now here in Town...  
Junna: No way... this not right... Kagura-san, stay here and protect them as you can—  
???: very too late, Junna-chan.

The mysterious voice was at the top of entrance of the Castle.

Junna: Banana?!  
Nana: Junna-chan. Its been a long time since we meet.  
Yukina: that girl..  
Junna: what are you doing here??? And how did you get in here?!  
Nana: easy, i sweep those soldiers you display on the top of your castle.  
Hikari: Those soldiers...  
Junna: what do you want?  
Nana: May i ask your permission that i'll bring those two to our land.

Nana was pointing her katana to Yukina and Lisa. Then Hikari guards her dagger to them. 

Hikari: stay back there, Yukina and Lisa. We just gonna finish this Banana.  
Nana: Hm.. if you can beat me then try it.

Junna releases her arrows towards to Nana, Nana deflects the arrows with her two katana and she jumps from her place. She throws her another katana to Hikari. Hikari deflects it and throws her dagger to Nana but she deflect it with her other Katana, she quickly goes to closer to Junna. Junna prepares a arrow rain to the top while Hikari was returning her dagger to her right hand and doing a slash attack towards Nana. Nana shields her other katana to Hikari's dagger.

Lisa: (amazing... their speed.. i can't even catch it with my eyes..)  
Yukina: Lisa, lets go back to our rooms.  
Lisa: you're right, lets go.

As Yukina and Lisa run to upstairs. Nana goes to Yukina quickly to slash her back but Hikari catch up to her katanas to guard.

Hikari: don't... you... dare TOUCH THEM!  
Nana: great speed, Hikari-chan

Hikari's feet was doing a sudden axe kick to move backward to her position, but it was failed because of Nana's one of katanas leaves a mark of her slash to Hikari's shoulders. Meanwhile, Junna was positioning her bow towards Nana to release her arrow. Nana deflect it and jumps to her position. She creating a impact whirlwind to get away those two on her sight. Junna and Hikari hits on the wall too hard from the Nana's skill

Hikari: Ackk!  
Junna: That hurts..  
Nana: now's the time. 

She immediately goes to Junna to stab her with her katanas. Junna releases many arrows from her bow to disturb her engage.

Nana: damn it...  
Junna: Kagura-san it's your time!  
Hikari: Got it.

Junna's arrow stopped and Hikari runs towards Nana to slash her but it was deflected by her two katanas. They slashing each other and deflecting it right now nonstop.

Junna: (they're busy right now, its time to shot her arrow and it will end this)

Junna preparing her arrow and targeting Nana. But it was disturbed because of girl appeared her infront of her and removing her bow from her hands through slashing her weapon which is the Saber weapon.

Junna: Aijo-san?!  
Karen: Hello, Junna-chan. I'll let you stop with your plans right now.  
Junna: Oh no..

Hikari and Nana's battle was stopped as Hikari stare Karen's arrival. Then Nana gonna slash her but then it was guard from her right hand, and it starts to bleeding and she thrust her dagger towards to the right shoulder of Nana.

Nana: THAT HURTS!!  
Hikari: KARENNN!!!  
Karen: Oh, Hikari-chan.  
Hikari: IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
Junna: KAGURA-SAN DON'T!!  
Karen: Don't worry, Junna-chan. Im not gonna bite her or anything, just watch.

As Hikari run quickly towards Karen, Karen holds her Saber and engages her very quickly, as Hikari can't catch up how quickly is Karen right now, she teleported at her left side and slash her but she guard it when she swing her dagger connected with rope. 

Hikari: Don't you think im gonna fall with your trap huh??  
Karen: i don't think so. But you grown much stronger and maybe... more speed i guess? pfft...  
Hikari: mocking, again. Karen never change huh..  
Junna: Kagura-san, don't listen with her words. Just focus the battle!!  
Hikari: i know that. She will be hypnotize me like what she did from the last war.  
Karen: my, my, my. You already know it huh, too bad.  
Hikari: whos the loser now, Karen  
Karen: of course,

Karen engages her Saber by throwing and Hikari deflected it and throwing it away but then Karen landed under Hikari's face and doing an uppercut punch to Hikari's face.

Karen: it will be always you, Hikari-chan.  
Junna: KAGURA-SA—

Nana landed to slash Junna with her one katana at her right hand, but then Junna dodged it.

Nana: you forgot me, Junna-chan.  
Junna: how could you... my bow..

She seen her bow was far away at her side, Nana gonna continue her blow slash towards Junna. It will end her life because she can't move at this state, but theres one person shielded with her own bare hands and it starts to bleeding as the blade attached her hard.

Nana: is this from... the Prisoners?!  
Junna: Imai...-san?!  
Lisa: you're safe... now... Junna...  
Yukina: LISA!!!  
Lisa: "i hope... 

"..you can forgive for what have i done, Yukina"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Kaoruko and Yukina is likely out of characte, i cannot came up some things that they do and there sayings, so i might improve it in the further chapters.


End file.
